Protección
by Javichu
Summary: Bruce es su hermano de la ciencia, así que por deber tiene que intentar protegerlo de esa araña que le quiere inyectar su veneno. [Leve Bruce/Natasha]


_Avengers no me pertenece, y este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

* * *

Protección

[1]

Tony Stark no es alguien que no note las cosas. Oh, no, claro que no. Tony Stark es alguien que nota _todo_. Normalmente usa las cosas para su propio bien, o diversión - _Egocéntrico e Idiota diría Natasha ante esas palabras_ -, pero muchas veces les quita la importancia, y las deja pasar, pero las nota, y a ese es el punto al que vamos.

Tony Stark sabe todo lo que pasa en su Torre.

Él sabe que Steve cuando está solo, o cuando no puede dormir va al gimnasio. Sabe que cuando está concentrado tararea canciones de Taylor Swift - _Cantante que está en su lista de 'Cosas del siglo 21 que hay que conocer', y que después de escucharla le termino gustando-,_ y que últimamente ha estado yendo a citas, aunque al parecer, ninguna ha salido muy bien.

Tiene muy claro que hace tiempo el agente de las flechas Clint Barton, tuvo cierto enamoramiento por cierta agente con cierto cabello de color rojo, pero también sabe que eso termino y que al parecer ahora su vista esta puesta en cierta persona que trabaja como asistente de Jane Foster.

Y vamos, el obviamente sabe que Thor planea pedirle matrimonio a Jane, y que uno de los sueños de este es que ambos vivan juntos y tengan muchos hijos - _Y si fuera posible, también adoraría con el alma que en Asgard tengan la receta para hacer Pop-Tarts-._

Así que si, Tony Stark lo nota todo, y gracias a esto últimamente noto algo.. _.Raro._

Natasha, la letal Viuda Negra, sin lugar a dudas era alguien difícil de entender y conocer. A veces podía ser seria, otras veces sarcástica, tenía una forma bastante eficaz de amenazar, y la seducción sin lugar a dudas la tenía dominada.

Pero, lo raro que últimamente noto Tony…Era que Natasha parecía borrar todo eso cuando estaba con Bruce.

Bueno, obviamente no se borraba completamente su nivel de…Natasha, pero decir que cuando su amigo estaba presente, la pelirroja se comportaba más amable, y menos…Seria, realmente era algo sorprendente.

Y también si hay que añadir algo, también noto que Natasha pasaba mucho tiempo con él - _Posiblemente más de lo que pasaba con cualquier otro, ganándole incluso a Steve y Clint que eran lo más cercano que ella tenía como amigos-_ , hablaban – _Demasiado-_ , ella hacía de asistente a veces en sus proyectos - _Los cuales obviamente no eran, ni habían sido nunca de su interés-_ , y…Ella lo _tocaba_ mucho _-¡Lo toca mucho, claro que lo noto! Natasha, siempre evita el contacto, pero ella siempre toca a Bruce, desde un pequeño rose, hasta apoyar su brazo en su hombro…Lo cual era bastante hablando de la asesina-._

Así que sí. Aquí había algo raro, y Tony como buen hermano de la ciencia de Bruce no podía dejar las cosas así, porque; 1) Natasha era una agente. Sabia como seducir, y si tenía una misión la haría. El una vez callo en sus redes, y si llegara a ser el caso no quiere que Bruce lo haga. Y 2) Bruce ya había sufrido por amor antes, así que para no tener un Hulk emo había que prevenir estas cosas.

Y exactamente el, Anthony Stark, prevendría que esa araña le inyectara su veneno a su hermano de la ciencia. ¿Cómo? Pues con perfectos cinco pasos que el creo.

Primer paso;

Asegura cuales son los sentimientos del sujeto hacia la araña.

—Bruce, ¿Qué opinas de Tasha? —Un día cualquiera mientras ambos trabajaban en el laboratorio, Tony pregunto.

—¿Cómo? —Pregunto confundido. —…Tony, nos conocemos hace más de un año, ¿Por qué preguntas ahora?

—Pues…Se me había olvidado. —Respondió rápido – _Lo cual obviamente siempre saldrá horrible, aunque seas un genio-._ —Pero dime, ¿Qué opinas de ella?

—¿En qué forma? —Pregunto dejando de trabajar y sacándose los lentes. Era mejor que le siguiera el juego a Tony que negarle algo _-Ya aprendió esa lección después de haber pasado horas escuchando su vida como si fuera un psicólogo-_.

—En general.

—Pues... —Medito un segundo. —Yo la encuentro alguien muy…Seria. —Opino al fin, y un brillo paso por los ojos de Tony. —Pero solo cuando la conoces a primera vista. En realidad Natasha es alguien muy dulce…Cuando quiere. —Y la chispa desapareció.

—Oh…Bien. —Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia, aunque dentro de su mente maldijo.

Su hermano de la ciencia sonó como un idiota enamorado.

Segundo paso;

Analiza las acciones de la araña y ve cuáles son sus propósitos – _Ya que es obvio que no te los dirá por ser…Tu-._

—Banner, vamos a tener un maratón de películas en la sala, ¿Te unes? —Natasha con su andar ágil entro al laboratorio, ignorando olímpicamente a Tony, y dirigiéndose solo al de cabello rizado.

—Claro. —Sonrió el doctor.

—¿Y yo? —Tony hizo un puchero. — ¿No estoy invitado?

—No. —Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. Cuando vio que Stark comenzaría a alegar – _Posiblemente a decir que era SU torre, y que era SU televisión, y que ellos eran unos vagos por quedarse ahí y no tener lugar propio-_ , volvió a hablar. —Tú tienes misión con Clint, y Steve, ¿No recuerdas?

—Oh, diablos. —Torció el gesto.

—Jumh, era obvio. —Se burló Natasha, pero le miro seriamente. —Mejor ve a prepararte, se van en veinte.

Con una mueca Tony iba salir del lugar, pero luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

—Hey, fresa, ¿Y Thor?

—Está en la sala, ¿Qué con eso? —Respondió con una ceja alzada.

—Entonces, ¿Van a ver películas solo los tres? —Pregunto sospechosamente.

—Sí, y si quieres saber, también vamos a comer palomitas y tomar sodas. —Respondió fastidia. — ¿Ya te vas? Van a llegar y tarde, y _no_ se llega tarde a las misiones, Stark.

El tono amenazante de la mujer en la última parte hizo que Tony saliera del lugar, solo que ahora con los pensamientos bastante más activos.

Thor, Natasha, y Bruce viendo películas.

Eso podría ser normal, pero Tony sabe que hay escondido algo ahí, pues Thor nunca aguanta mucho tiempo viendo las películas, o se duerme en el sillón, o se decide irse a su habitación, así que…Bruce y Natasha verían películas…Solos.

También hay que contar que los Avengers solo tienen noches de maratones de películas cuando están todos juntos – _Idea de Steve, para unidad, y blah, blah-,_ lo que hacía que esta sería la primera vez, y curiosamente esa noche cuando justo en _esa_ situación.

Oh…¿Era su idea o estaba muy paranoico? Pff no, claro que no, esto _debía_ de ser obra de Natasha. Ahora lo tenía seguro, ella planeaba algo con Bruce.

Tercer paso;

Intenta hacer que el sujeto no este tanto con la araña.

Cuando Tony dijo que Natasha pasaba tiempo con Bruce no mentía. Si la agente no estaba en Shield, o en una misión la podías encontrar en el gimnasio, o dando un paseo por las calles de New York, pero había una gran posibilidad de que esta estuviera acompañada del doctor.

Así que su próximo paso era uno simple; Hacer que la araña no esté tan cerca de Banner para que no lo capture en su telaraña.

—Bruce, ¿Quiere ir parque? —Pregunto Natasha sin mucha emoción en su rostro, proponiéndolo para pasar ese aburrido día, más que nada.

—Cla-

—No puede. —Tony le corto. —Hoy me tiene que... —Pensó en que decir. —Cortar el pelo.

— ¿Cortar el pelo?

—Si.

— ¿Quien?

—Bruce.

— ¿Yo?

—Tu.

— ¿El?

—Si.

— ¿Y desde cuándo? —Bruce le miro extrañado.

—Desde...El otro día, si, ¿No te acuerdas? Me dijiste que me lo cortarías, así que...¡Se un buen amigo y córtame el pelo! —Sonrió escondiendo los nervios al decir esas palabras.

...Nervios que Natasha noto, y que le obligaron a hacer lo siguiente.

—Pues...Yo te puedo cortar el pelo. —Hablo sonriendo levemente - _De una forma que hizo que a Tony le temblaran las piernas-_. —Creo que Bruce es un poco nervioso para hacer esas cosas, y yo soy _muy buena con las tijeras._

—E-eh...No sé si...

—A mí me suena bien. —Sonrió Bruce. —Así yo termino de hacer unos papeles mientras Natasha te corta el pelo, y luego salimos.

Y sin que Bruce le dejara decir algo más salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo con Natasha y su sonrisa tan...Única.

Tony solo puede decir que ese paso no fue el mejor, ya que ni quiera le sirvió y le dejo con mechones de cabello menos.

Nunca acerquen a Natasha a un par de tijera…Te puede quitar una de las cosas que más amas.

Cuarto paso;

Has que el sujeto salga con más mujeres. Si no lo puedes alejar de la araña, él se alejara solo.

—...Entonces Steve se tropezó, y pues...Le gane. —Relataba Natasha a Bruce su pelea en el Ring contra el Capitán América.

—Eres muy fuerte, Tasha. —Le sonrió Bruce.

—Sí, supongo. —Sonrió un poco ante el cumplido. —Aunque tú también podrías practicar, Banner. —Se apoyó en la mesa. —Yo te podría enseñar.

—No sé si ese es mi estilo... —Se rasco la nuca. —En realidad-

—Brucie~

El doctor fue interrumpido por la voz cantante de Tony. Se dio la media vuelta, y lo miro entrar con una mujer.

La mujer era joven, posiblemente veinteañera, cabello castaño, ojos celestes, altura mediana, lentes...En otras palabras, era nadie más, y nadie menos que Darcy Lewis, amiga y asistente de Jane, la novia de Thor, y una persona bastante agradable desde el punto de vista de Bruce, que ya había tenido antes encuentros con ella.

—Mira quien anda de visita por la Torre~

—Hey. —Sonrió descuidadamente la chica con la mano . —Tiempo sin verlos. Tu cabello sigue rojo, Natasha...Y tú no estás verde, Bruce. Erh... se me había olvidado. Hola Hulk. —Elevo un poco la voz.

Natasha le respondió el saludo con la cabeza, pero guardo silencio. Bruce en vez de enojarse por lo dicho por Darcy, sonrió divertido.

—Hola, Darcy. —Se acercó a ella. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Jane vino y me invito, un viaje a New York gratis...Eso es una cosa que no se puede negar, como tampoco se puede negar la-

—Comida. —Le completo.

—Exacto. —Lewis le guiño un ojo. —Así que si me quieres dar comida no la negare, porque la comida de avión es horrible.

Bruce rio por lo bajo.

—Ven, te puedo llevar a la cocina. —Haciéndole una señal Darcy le siguió. —¿Vienen? —Pregunto al millonario y a la pelirroja.

—No, vallan ustedes. —Tony sonrió. —Tengo que mostrarle algo a Tasha.

—Uh...Bien. —Hablo y salieron de la sala.

Tony los miro y sonrió, mientras Natasha frunció el ceño, y no, claro que no eran celos, solo era prevención porque sentía que Tony planeaba algo...Aunque, también le molestaba un poco, solo un poco, pero es por simple extrañeza. Bruce esa alguien reservado y pareciera ser cercano con Darcy, ¿Cuando fue que se hicieron amigos?

—Hacen linda pareja, ¿No crees? —Rompió el silencio Stark.

Natasha elevo un ceja. Bien, estaba dicho. Ese hombre planeaba algo.

—Ve al punto Stark, ¿Que querías mostrarme? —Pregunto seria, aunque levemente, muy levemente irritada.

Ultimo paso;

Deja las cosas claras a la araña.

—Bueno, más que mostrarte quería preguntar algo. —Fue directo y se puso un poco serio. — ¿Que tienes con Bruce?

Natasha le miró fijamente, con solo escuchar esa pregunta entendió todo, aunque aun así...

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto _inocentemente._

—No te vengas a hacer la tonta, en serio, ¿Porque ahora estas tan cerquita de él?

— ¿Celoso, Stark?

—No juegues, Tasha, ¿A que va todo esto? ¿Te han dado una misión, o qué? —Pregunto directamente, algo que no podían hacer muchas personas cuando se trababa de hablar con ella.

Natasha frunció el ceño.

—Claro que no. —Contesto ahora igual de seria, un poco disgustada ante esa creencia.

— ¿Entonces porque estas tan cerca de él últimamente? —Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. —No me malentiendas Natasha, pero parece como si de un día a otro comenzaron a acercarse, y puedo dudar, hace tiempo tú me sedujiste, y fue solo por una misión.

— ¿Sigues sentido por eso?

—No en realidad, pero la situación se me hace conocida, por eso me preocupo. —Expreso.

—Uh... —Bufo, para luego reír por lo bajo. —Te preocupas por Bruce...No pensé que fuera a pasar, Stark. Sé que no eres tan egocéntrico para solo preocuparte por ti, ya que lo haces por Pepper, y a Rhoday, pero no pensé que Bruce también lo harías.

—Yo tampoco, en realidad, así que por derecho debes decirme.

La agente soltó un suspiro.

—Dire esto una vez, Stark, y lo hago solo porque sé que quieres proteger a Bruce. —Dudo un según, pero luego le miró fijamente. —El me importa, en serio, Ni siquiera yo sé cómo es, ya que fue un poco inesperado, pero me importa, y no le haría lo que te hice a ti, tampoco el sería una misión para mí, porque...Simplemente no aceptaría hacerlo. Me importa, y eso es raro, así que deja de joder con el tema, y quédate tranquilo, cuidare a tu amigo, Stark.

Tony dejo caer su mandíbula - _El esperaba un 'Vete al diablo' no una confesión de amor-,_ pero antes de poder decir algo Natasha siguió.

—Y ve a decir algo de lo que acabo de decir y te ira mal. _Muy mal._ —Susurro la última parte cerca de su oído, antes de darse la media vuelta y salir.

El millonario trago duro, mirándole en silencio.

Bueno…Le había achuntado en parte, ¿No?

Natasha al parecer si andaba detrás de Bruce aunque no por una misión, así que eso ayudaba, pero lo que sin lugar a dudas le tranquilizaba mas era que aunque al final sus intentos hayan sido en vano, y haya creado todo un plan en contra Natasha...Su hermano de la ciencia cayó ante la araña, pero… La araña también cayó por él.

Eso era un poco bueno, ¿No?...¿No?

No, en realidad era una mierda, ¡¿Natasha estaba enamorada de Bruce?! ¡Tiene que decirle a todos!

* * *

 _Ok, hace tiempo que quería intentar escribir algo de los Avengers, pero toooodo lo que empezaba no llegaba a más de la mitad. En serio, tendré unos cinco fics comenzados pero sin terminar xD_

 _Pero...En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me costó el final -Y casi también lo dejo como los otros xD-, pero logre terminarlo._

 _¡Gracias por leer! ;D_


End file.
